The Place Between
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: She was changing him. All the moments together, all her love. But he still had doubts. He was still a hollow after all. As he sits and thinks about it all, she comes and gives him what he needs... just her heart. [Oneshot]


A/N: Ugh. I had an idea and I just had to publish it. Still got to update my other stories. I am so lazy and I apologize for that. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own a thing.

...

 _Present Day_

He was just sitting there on the hill. Looking out on the quiet town of Karakura. There were bright lights down there, but not enough to stop the stars from shining in the deep midnight sky. The full moon shined bright and the fireflies glowef around him. It was nice. It was peaceful.

To bad he couldn't enjoy it.

...

 _Flashback_

After being resurrected by Orihime after the fight with Aizen, Ulquiorra was given the chance to live in the human world under supervision. The fact that he was resurrected in the first place angered him. He should have died and not be forced to live in the human world. However, he could tell Orihime wanted him alive. She had apologized profusely. She wanted him to get a second chance. A better chance at life. After she told him that, he could not stay mad for long and agreed.

So, he ended up living with Orihime.

It was an adjustment at first. Ulquiorra didn't know human life well, and Orihime wasn't exactly the best teacher since she was over energetic about helping him with new experiences. But soon after he got the hang of it, it became easier. Now he attended school and had a job with Urahara. Everything was fine.

Until he and Orihime started getting closer with each passing second. They held hands sometimes, and Orihime kissed him on the cheek a couple times. It was a little before second year ended. That's when Ulquiorra realized he had some weird feelings for Orihime. He questioned Urahara who told him it was an emotion.

An emotion called Love.

He didn't know how to act on this new emotion. Did this mean he was turning human? It confused him. Why every time she was near his new partial heart beated erratically. Why a single touch from her stung and lingered. That she was obstructing his thoughts every day. Hollow can't love. **_He_** couldn't love. He was still mostly hollow. He didn't have a complete heart. It made no sense

It was karma. It had to be.

Sometimes it physically hurt to be with her. Near her. Around her. But of course he never let it show. The day before before summer vacation started, he had enough. He wanted answers and clarification. Ulquiorra thought if they talked, he could relieved of this feeling he could not explain.

But then she kissed him.

To say Ulquiorra was surprised was an understatement. o thing seemed to make sense anymore. They didn't make sense anymore. However, at that moment none of it mattered to him. He wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He pulled her close, tasting and feeling is Princess.

When they pulled apart, all the world seemed to leave them. Emerald green eyes clashed with Smokey gray. No one else mattered except them at the moment. That's when Orihime spoke 4 words that shattered his whole world.

"I love you Ulquiorra."

Then Ulquiorra pulled her close again, determined to taste her fully this time. he kissed her like it was the last thing they would ever do. Soon, Orihime found herself pressed up against her living room wall with her and Ulquiorra's tongues battling for dominance. Orihime moaned softly into his mouth, causing him to growl. It was heave. It was pure bliss. It was the start of their new relationship.

...

When their 3rd year of high school had started, everyone could see that the duo had gotten closer over the summer which made the other students cry out in rejection and jealousy. They were always sharing glances throughout class, and when ever they sat next to each other Ulquiorra's hand always found her leg. Then Orihime would blush and lean towards him. His face was as stoic as ever, but his heart was different story. The two always disappeared during Lunch too ( they were kissing in the storage closet or having private time under the old cherry blossom tree).

The rumors spread around the school about what they did and if they were officially , Ichigo, and the others questioned Orihime about it. She had only blushed and said," It's between me and Ulquiorra only. I'll tell you guys where we are ready. I promise."

No one had expected this type of answer from her. Orihime, the girl who was so usually open and honest about everything. Tatsuki couldn't even get an answer out of her in private. She even tried to get Ulquiorra talking, but failed of course.

Their relationship was theirs and theirs alone. No one needed to know anything about it. But, they were caught making out under their cherry blossom tree after school. By Ichigo no less. Ulquiorra wanted to kill that substitute more than when he was working under Aizen.

Then everyone had an opinion on their relationship. Most of it was hatred or resentment against Ulquiorra. They questioned if he was good for Orihime. If he could protect her. Would he ever hurt her like he did back in Hueco Mundo. The fact he was still mostly a hollow put Tatsuki on edge and the Soul Society constantly watching over him. Well, now him and Orihime.

It was tough to say the least. They could never find time together much since being made public. Tatsuki prevented her from sneaky off at lunch, and Ichigo was put on Ulquiorra watch. Now, the only time they had together was at home. And even that time was filled with homework and other 3rd year work. It was pissing Ulquiorra off.

Then recently there was an increase of hollows too. Like a lot. So much so that Soul Society accused him of being involved in some way. Ulquiorra only responded, "You have been keeping watch on me for a year, and you trash haven't seen me do anything. I suggest using your resources to look somewhere else."

A Vasto Lorde appeared a couple days after that. It knew Ulquiorra was in the Human World and wanted to fight him. It lead to a bloody battle. Many shinigami were injured as well as Orihime. He never wanted to see her blood like that. But he did. She had tried to protect him from an attack he or the others didn't sense. The Vasto Lorde clawed her right across her stomach. Orihime had screamed in pain and fell to the ground gagging up blood. She couldn't summon her Rikka and heal herself since she had fought 10 hollows and 2 arrancars all at once on her own and was running extremely low on energy. She laid motionless on the ground with blood pooling all around her body, staining with jeans and tank top.

Ulquiorra went completely ballistic after that and activated his second release form. He ruthlessly killed the Vasto Lorde. His tail and wings bacme weapons and used them to decapitate the Vasto Lorde. That's when started to attack everyone else. He wanted everyone dead. It was their fault she was hurt. **Their fault. Their fault.** But when Ichigo and the captains pinned him down, he saw Orihime being wrapped and healed with her head turned in his direction. Tears flowed down her eyes and his demon eyes widened. He realised something as he started to lose consciousness and Orihime mouth his name.

It was his fault.

...

When Ulquiorra came to, he was at Soul Society and being held in a cell with a blistering heachache. He was summoned to appear in front of the Gotei 13 and the vice captains. He was being tried for conspiracy to kill soul reapers and humans. He did not show any fear. He sis not show any emotion on his face like usual. He knew what he did. He went crazy. He attacked them. But he did not care about the soul reapers at all. Orihime was hurt because of him. His Orihime was bleeding out and dying because of him. All because of him. He would take any punishment because he deserved it. He could care less about being killed by them. All he ever cared about was Orihime. When asked is he had any regrets about what he did. he only said, " I only regret hurting **_her."_**

Suddenly, Orihime had burst through the courtroom. Ichigo, Chad,Uryu, and Rukia had decided to wait outside. They trusted her to make things right.

Orihime had caught Ulquiorra's questioning gaze. She ran towards him and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, making the courtroom either shift unfrontably, blush, or squeal in excitement (in Rangiku's case). Some objected and told them to stop. When Orihime pulled away, there were tears falling down her face and her usually bright gray eyes were cloudy. Ulquiorra was visibly surprised. Which was rare.

"Orihime..." He said.

"They can't punish you! They can't take you away! I won't let them!" She said with a hushed voice.

"It's too late woman."

"No it's not!"

The Captain Commander then made his voice known. " , this is a private tr-"

Orihime raised her hand and shook her head, cutting him off. "Captain Commander, I apologize for being disrespectful and intruding. But I let you punish Ulquiorra for something he had no control over."

The Commander raised an eyebrow at this. "Care to dive deeper?"

Orihime nodded and held Ulquiorra's hand."Yes sir. The Vasto Lorde had the power to kill all of us. He almost did. He was stronger than any of us could handle. Many of your best were struggling against it and were going to die. Ulquiorra. He...He saved us." Ulquiorra gripped her hand and stared into her eyes as she turned to face him.

The Commander sighed. "But he almost killed us as well. "

Orihime shook her head. "He could not control it."

"Can you explain why that is?"

"He was acting on the emotion and rage of seeing me hurt. It happened with Ichigo long ago too, but you did not lock him up. It was my fault he triggered his second release form. He wanted to protect me. That's an emotion you and I both have."

The Commander shook his head at her. "I am sorry . BUt that doesn't mean a thing. Unlike Ichigo, Ulquiorra is still a hollow. This event just shows he needs to be in Soul Society and detained for the rest of his existence."

Orihime started to shake. Ulquiorra, still holding her hand, felt this. He turned her around to face him and rubbed her back in little circles. He lifted her chin, stared into her eyes, and gave a very small smirk. No one noticed this except her. It was only meant for her.

"I will be fine Orihime. I promise."

She gave a small sigh and leaned into his touch. Suddenly a determined look flashed across her face. Orihime shook out of is hold and ran up to the commander, shocking everyone around her. "Orihime!" yelled Rangiku.

"I love him! You want to detain him for life, you can put me with him!" Orihime yelled. NO one ever saw this type of attitude from her before. It was shocking to say the least. Byakuya flash stepped behind her and grabbed her shoulders, causing Ulquiorra to growl and to start moving toward them.

"Stop this Orihime Inoue before you are sent back to the living world immediately." Byakuya declares.

The commander scoffed at the auburn haired teen. "You love him? Hollows can't love. They kill soul reapers and humans for food and entertainment. He can't possibly love you."

The room then was flooded with dark reistu, suffocating everyone. Some of the vice captains fell to the floor, unable to stand the strong dark spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra made his way to the commander, Orihime, and Byakuya. Those able to drew their weapons ready to attack. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime from Byakuya's hold and stared at the commander with his deadly green eyes. His pupils were slit indicating how dangerous he was becoming.

"Who are you to judge me?" Ulquiorra growls out.

"You do not know me **_commander._** You don't know a thing about me. I know my existence is pitiful and disposable to you and the rest of your pitiful shinigami. That is most likely the same reason you murdered the **_quincies."_**

The commander visibly flinched at this.

"But to Orihime, I am not pitiful. She does not see me as just a heartless hollow. She is the reason I have a heart. She is the reason I know what emotion is. Orihime is the soul purpose that I have become even partly human. Which is something you and your shinigami **never could do."**

A slightly shocked Commander looked at Orihime, who was hugging Ulquiorra from behind, to the said ex Espasa. Orihime caught his gaze and gave a look that he had never seen on her before.

"If you detain him, you detain me too. If you kill **_him_** , you kill me too," Orihime turned to the rest of the captains and vice captains. "If anyone of you fight him. you all then must fight me."

Everyone was shocked to hear Orihime say such things. Rangiku was squealing quietly at Orihime being so in love. That's when everyone started shouting at her and at each other. Objecting her claims and telling her she was crazy. But she didn't care.

The Commander raised his hand. "Quiet!" he shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Ulquiorra Cifer, do you love Orihime Inoue?"

Ulquiorra looked dead into the Commander's eyes with his dark reitsu surrounding him. The others turned towards him. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, anticipating his response. She knew feelings were complicated subject for him. Especially love. Mainly love. She sort of feared it.

Ulquiorra's mouth parted and everyone held their breath.

...

 _Present Day_

That was a couple days ago. Now, Ulquiorra sat on the hill in the silent night, figuring out his thoughts. That's when he felt a pair of arms around his waist and breast and a head against his back.

"Ulquiorra. What are you doing here?" She humed.

He touched her arms and sighed. "Thinking."

"About?"

" Us."

Orihime raised her head and her gray eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"

She felt him stiffen. Something was up. She knew it.

"Nothing is wrong." He said with a monotone voice. He did not want her to worry, but he seemed mess that up as well.

"Ulquiorra, please tell me what's going on." Orihime whispered in his ear. It was silent for a minute.

"I am not good." He said quietly.

"What?"

He turned his head to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I am not good for you. I am...I am a monster."

Orihime removed herself from him and stood up. She walked to his front. She sat on lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She stared deep into his emerald green eyes. He stared back at her with intensity. Ulquiorra leaned in and kissed her softly. He maybe a monster, but even a monster couldn't resist her.

Orihime pulled away and leaned her forehead onto his.

"You are no monster. You are my protector."

He sighs. " I do not feel like it."

"You protected me from the Vasto Lorde. You protected me in Hueco Mundo."

"You got hurt in both situations."

"You can't stop me from getting wounds sometimes."

Ulquiorra growled at her and gripped her face in his hands.

"I will use all my power to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

She giggles.

"See? No monster would say something like that."

He shakes his head, "You misunderstand."

Orihime raises her head a little and lifts an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"I would **_kill_** to protect you Orihime. I almost did just that a couple days ago."

Orihime gives a soft smile. "The way you said it sounds a bit mean."

"So you see."

"No. You are only borderline bad."

"Borderline?"

Orihime nodded. "Yup!" She cupped his face in her hands. "You are good hearted Ulquiorra since way back when. You only ever wanted to protect your ruler and home. You wanted to protect me. Ulquiorra, you are willing to bad things. You are willing to become what you call a monster, in order to do what needs to be done. So you are only borderline bad."

Ulquiorra turned his head away from her. His green eyes stared at the grass beside him. Of course she would say that because she was a genuine good person. But it was not true. He knew what he was.

He started to speak, but kept his eyes away from hers. "I believe it's the opposite. I have a cold heart. I am ruthless and a killer. This heart and my soul are still healing from being a complete hollow for so long. However, like you said I am willing to do what needs to be done. I listen to Soul Society and report to Urahara only to keep you with me. I am not one of the heros. I will always be a villain."

Orihime sighed and turned his head to face hers. She gave a little peck on his cheek.

"You are not a villain. You're not **_my_** villain. You are **_my_** hero just with a bad side. I love that side of you. Both sides actually. It is what makes you **you**. Don't sell yourself short Ulquiorra."

"Your opinion is false."

"That's why it is called an opinion. It is how I feel."

"It is not what the others feel. I know they see me as a monster. I understand they all see me a threat. A killer. An Espada. A heartless hollow."

Seeing him like this destroyed her heart. How long had he been bottling it up?

Ulquiorra tried to hold her gaze. But seeing her look at him like that, it crushed him. He was such a failure of a person. Oh wait. He wasn't one.

Orihime's voice brought him out of her thoughts. "But don't you understand? That is not how I see you! I see you as a strong and handsome protector. Most importantly my protector."

Ulquiorra grabbed her hands and placed it on the location of his half formed heart.

"What if they are right and I hurt you one day? I can't control these emotions when it comes to you. You will get hurt in the middle of my chaos and destruction."

"That won't ever happen."

Frustrated with her response, he growled out, "You do not know that woman."

Orihime turned around in his lap with her back against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Ulquiorra looked down at her restful face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so soft it made it look like she was sleeping. Seeing her like this made him calm despite his raging thoughts. He closed his eyes and leaned back a little. Just taking in her presence.

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime said softly.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"There are a lot of things I wanted to do. I wanted to become a teacher, and an astronaut, and a baker…I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops and ask for one of everything!"

Ulquiorra gave a small puff of air which she knew was his version of a laugh.

"And I wanted to tell the ice-cream man

to give me one of everything, too! I wish i could have five lives! Then i could have been born in five different towns, and eaten five lifetime's worth of food,

and had five different careers,

and…fallen in love with the same person, five times. I want five lifetimes, but I only need one love."

Ulquiorra was speechless. He could not even breathe. Orihime sat up and pushed Ulquiorra to the ground then laid on top of him. Now they were chest to chest, lying under the stars. Just like a fairytale.

Orihime smiled and said," I told Ichigo that once."

His mood then quickly darkened. His eyes narrowed into slits. His dark reitsu leaked out, surrounding them. It would have suffocated anyone who came close to them. But not her. Never Orihime.

"What." he said with venom in his voice.

"Back when we were enemies. You gave me the 24 hour period to say goodbye. I told Ichigo that while he was asleep."

Ah. So the substitute never heard the confession. But that didn't change his anger. Ulquiorra glared at Orihime.

" So why the hell would you turn around and say that to me then?"

Orihime continued to stare at his emerald green eyes. He was angry. Visibly angry which was a really rare sight. But rhats didn't waiver her one bit. It just made her more confident in her response. She pressed a kiss to his lips. Orihine deepened thethe kiss and pushed her tongue into her beloved's mouth. Ulquiorra was tired of her kissing him as a distraction. A great distraction, but an annoying one.

She broke away and smiled. Orihime knew it calmed him down when they kissed. He needed to be clear heades to hear this.

"Back then, I thought I was in love. I was young. I loved the idea of him and being with him. But then you came along. After the whole Winter War, before I healed you, I was a mess. I had missed you. I wanted you back.

I think I even first started loving you back then as well. I told you that because you deserve my 5 lifetimes. No. You deserve more than just 5. You deserve my love more than anyone else. I love you Ulquiorra Cifer. I always will. No matter who you become. Monster and all. Good or bad."

Ulquiorra shook his head and gave her a rare small smile. Orihime leaned in again, touching her forehead with his. It never mattered to him about the other's really. He only freted because he wanted to make sure Orihime was ok with all this and with him. Only her opinion mattered. Forever her's.

Ulquiorra then spoke in a hushed voice, "Good or bad?"

Orihime grinned, "Good or bad forever."

They kissed underneath the stars for a while. Just feeling each other. Touching each other in everyway possible at the moment. They held each other close not letting go. This was Ulquiorra's punishment given from Soul Society. To stay, live, and protect Orihime for the rest of their lives. It was a punishment they both wanted.

All that mattered was them being together.

Ulquiorra picked up Orihime and took her back to their home where they continued their explorations of each other and turned the room into a haven of their emotions and love until the morning sun rose.

As they laid bare and wrapped in each other's arms, the sun peaked through their white curtains. Ulquiorra brought his lips to Orihime's ear and whispered something to her. She kissed his chest and as they fell asleep, they both replayed his words in their heads.

"I love you."

...

A/N: Wow. This turned out really long. You see I write out my stories first on paper. Then I type it up. Call me old school. I actually been writing this for about a month now and finally was able to type it. Let me know if there are a lot of grammar mistakes. I try to find them the best way I can.


End file.
